villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alejandro Burromuerto
Alejandro Burromuerto is a fictional character on Total Drama. He served as the main antagonist of Total Drama: World Tour, but not after he served as a minor antagonist in the Total Drama Action Reunion Special. He also made a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island before returning as a contestant as well the secondary antagonist/anti hero in Total Drama-All Stars. He was introduced as the fifth season's main antagonist, but this was a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain. Personality Alejandro is shown to be a manipulative individual who uses his looks as shown throughout Total Drama: World Tour when he flirts with the female contestants just to later have them eliminated once they have served his cause enough. Despite this however he has been shown to actually care for Heather throughout the series despite originally trying to get rid of her due to seeing her as a major threat. For most of World Tour he presented himself as a charming and friendly gentleman in order to hide his true self. ''Total Drama Action'' Alejandro along with Sierra and Blaineley make their debut in the Total Drama Action Special and was shown be very rude as he pushes Cody out of his way while walking on the red carpet and ignores Chris McLean's friendly greeting. He is introduced as new contestant for Chris's fake new reality show however this was trick by Chris to lure them into the third season with Alejandro included. Alejandro appears in a confessional stating that the "new guy" is going all the way to the top (which would somehow later proven to be true in Total Drama World Tour). ''Total Drama World Tour'' Alejandro was introduced along with Sierra by Chris as new contestants for TDWT he was shown to get along with everyone (despite his actions in the special) was seen helping Bridgette, Izzy, Tyler and Ezekiel after they tripped fell off the bus, later a lot of girls notably Lindsay and Bridgette are attracted to him. Right from the start the only contestant who was suspicious of him was Heather. Alejandro was later put onto Team B later named Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot Along with Noah, Tyler, Owen and Sierra while tries to be positive at first he appears in a confessional cursing in Spanish about his team although despite this he is seen generally to get along well with his team, However he develops a one sided conflict with Owen because he keeps calling him Al, a nickname that he despises. His first priority was eliminating many of Team Victory's members (Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna and DJ) starting with Harold who gets jealous that Alejandro is able to win Leshawna over who manipulates him into quitting the game by stating girls like Leshawna like men "with honor". Alejandro then puts the moves on Bridgette who develops a crush on him in the fourth episode which strains her relationship with Geoff (who didn't qualify for TDWT) which worsens when Bridgette kisses Alejandro who describes it as an "accident" he tries to be nice to her by giving her his shirt when she is cold in the environment, however he later ditches her by tricking her by kissing a pole which gets her tongue stuck this causes her team to lose and for her to get eliminated she tries to warn her team about Alejandro but they cant understand what she is saying since she is still stuck to a pole. Alejandro then shifts to Leshawna by flirting with her in the seventh episode, Heather tries to warn her by saying he is only playing her this angers Leshawna who jumps off the platform and slaps Heather repeatedly which causes her elimination, Alejandro then throws his team the challenge by letting Sierra knock him off the platform when asked by Noah what happened he made an excuse to him by saying it was all apart of Heather's plan to make his team lose. When DJ becomes the sole remaining member of Team Victory in the tenth episode both Heather and Alejandro attempt to secure DJ's trust by attempting to make an alliance with their teams so he can stay in the game longer, Alejandro does succeed in getting his trust and his team and DJ win the challenge however in the next episode Chris does not allow DJ to join Alejandro's team much to his dismay Alejandro the reveals to Tyler that he put the Egyptian symbol on DJ's fish something that DJ overhears Alejandro then sabotages DJ's final run of the challenge which makes his run incomplete which marks the end of his team. Alejandro begins to lose his faith and trust to his team starting in the thirteenth episode especially with his new teammate Duncan (who willingly quit in the first episode because he refused to sing) Alejandro states he cannot trust Duncan ironically Duncan feels the same way about him and advises Owen not to trust him. Noah also states he doesn't trust Alejandro comparing him to "like an eel dipped in grease" this is due to him being captured by Zeke the Ripper (a pun on Jack the Ripper who is actually Ezekiel) unbeknownst to Noah, Alejandro was hearing everything inside the plane whilst being captured, Alejandro off screen convinces Duncan and Tyler to vote out Noah for not trusting him Noah then warns his team about Alejandro before he leaves Duncan takes note of this warning while Owen is still oblivious about it due to him and Tyler being in an alliance with Alejandro. In the next episode, Alejandro finds something strange going on between Duncan and Tyler, having vowed to discover what it is Alejandro sneaks in on Gwen and Duncan's Greek Mix song having figured out their secret he made Tyler reveal it in exchange for Tyler competed in a challenge in his place. Alejandro then begins manipulating the saddened Courtney giving her advice on how to get back at Duncan, at the same time Alejandro is working with Duncan to get revenge on Courtney through beatings, abuse, orders and everything else she has put him through, however Alejandro ends up voting off Tyler instead due to a deal he made with Duncan. The teams eventually merge in the nineteenth episode where he gets paired up with Heather for the marriage challenge. They win the first part of the challenge, however Alejandro throws the second part as to not look too strong with the teams just merged so he decides to lay low in his alliances, which he uses to eliminate Owen in a 4-2-2 vote. After Blaineley and Courtney leave, he then teams up with Heather to take down Duncan which they succeed by tricking Ezekiel out of hiding and hitting him with tranqualizer balls thus giving Alejandro the win and causing Duncan's elimination. In the following episode, Alejandro frames a photo to make it look like Heather and Cody were sleeping together, later on Heather gets stuck under a huge rock, Alejandro decides to save her afterward he makes her promise to not vote him off. This promise is later revealed to be broken when Alejandro looks at the votes after Sierra gets eliminated for blowing up the plane causing Alejandro to swear revenge in a hurt tone. They then fight to get to Hawaii first where Heather eventually wins, and Alejandro and Cody tie for second. Alejandro wins the tiebreaker and goes on to battle Heather in the finale where they build pineapple sacrifices and throw them in the volcano first, Alejandro manages to convince Heather into revealing her feelings for him where they kiss but Heather afterwards kicks him in the nuts and pushes him off the volcano in an ice cube. He manages to win in the Canadian ending but is trampled on and burned by the lava flow when he tries to walk back to collect his money, and is then placed in the Drama Machine. ''Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island'' Alejandro appears in the Drama Machine on the yacht with the all the other ex-contestants (excluding Blaineley) holding an annoyed Heather in his robotic arms. ''Total Drama All-Stars'' Alejandro initially appeared in the premiere of TDAS still in the Drama Machine where he in the robot shoots Ezekiel after Chris lied that he was a contestant. Later he is added as the seventh member of the Villainous Vultures after Jo complains to Chris that her team is one member short. Initially nobody knows that Alejandro is in the Drama Machine and he gets closer to Heather which creeps her out. Later when Scott refuse to jump off the cliff due to his fear of sharks with Duncan and Lightning forcing him to dive for the team, Lightning was able to pull Scott off a Rock he was holding on to, however this knocks the robot (Alejandro) off the cliff into lake where he is attacked by Fang and two other sharks casing damage to the robot which makes it explode revealing a shaggy bearded Alejandro which surprises everyone especially Heather, he then lands on the beach but his legs are still injured, which causes him to fall however he was able to unlock the spa hotel with the correct key which makes his team safe from elimination. Although he legs have finally recovered in the following episode he continues to fake his injures by hand walking (which earn him the nickname Ale-handwalker by Jo). To make Heather feel guilty of her betrayal two seasons ago he continues to do this for the first half of the season, his team loses thanks to Lightning's miscalculation, his stupidity and arrogance. His team lost the third challenge thanks to Jo's misfire on their teammate. In the fourth episode he originally loses the eating/obstacle course challenge for his team after getting stung by a bee hidden in Sam's shirt. However, Chris reveals that Sam had cheated in the challenge by smuggling a few pieces of the pancakes in his pockets in case for exile duty. Since Sam was caught cheating also made his team forfeit, therefore Alejandro's team wins the challenge and spared from elimination. In the fifth episode Heather pretends to be affected by a rare blue harvest moon by pretending to be nice to fool Alejandro into showing his feelings for her however her niceness freaks Alejandro along with Courtney, Scott and Gwen out. In the following episode Alejandro and Heather make an alliance but they both reveal in separate confessionals that they both plan to eliminate the other. Heather then rallies up Cameron, Gwen, Courtney and Scott where Heather lies to them that Alejandro is planning to get rid of Cameron and later Scott. Later Heather finds the invincibility statue but hides it in a rock unbeknownst to Heather, Alejandro was watching her the entire time and steals it from her behind her back when she was looking Alejandro eventually receives the most votes that night thanks to Heathers efforts however he reveals that his legs were working the entire time and that he stole the invincibility statue from her and his sole vote against Heather counts against her ans she is eliminated that night. At the Flush of Shame Alejandro then taunts Heather that there s perfect couple but an angry Heather pushes him off the seat in response. In the next episode his actions however do not get him far and his entire team turns on him with Courtney implying he will not be finding any allies, he later fight his biggest fear his older brother José, when his older brother begins talking bad about Heather, Alejandro snaps and brutally beats up his older brother for what everything he's done to him earning the Villainous Vultures a point, in a confessional Alejandro explains how he defended Heather's name and tells her to call him. However, despite his team winning the challenge. Alejandro ('''who agrees to eliminate Sierra from the Heroes)' is sent to Boney Island by the Heroic Hamsters who see him as a major threat. With the teams merged in the eighth episode Alejandro is left with no allies despite this disadvantage he manages to win the first post-merge challenge he later decide to have the spa hotel to himself because he doesn't want to pick "any favorites" but he makes an alliance with Mike (actually Mal) after the latter asks, in the ninth episode Alejandro is first seen enjoying his time it the spa hotel until it was ruined when Chris joins him in the hot tub much to his discomfort (since Duncan blew up his mansion in the previous episode) leaving Chris, Alejandro then discovers the camera room where he finds a DVD called ''Mal's greatest hits and put the DVD into the monitor, here Alejandro learns many misdeeds of Mal including but not limited to: breaking contestants belongings causing havoc, for many contestants, trying to frame him for (Mal) rigging the votes against Cameron by placing the evidence under his pillow in the loser cabin. Alejandro keeps the DVD as an "Insurance Policy" and races to the loser cabin to remove the evidence under pillow and watches Mal's plans go to ruin when Cameron suspects Mike. Later on, Alejandro (along with the other contestants) are forced to find Chris when Ezekiel captures him. He is seen rejecting Gwen's offer to become partners with Alejandro when he declares that only one can win immunity, him. However, Alejandro then comes to his senses too late when he gets his boot stuck in the river, he would call out for help and ask Gwen if she still wants to be partners with him. Alejandro manages to free himself before proceeding into the mine, In the mine Alejandro sees Cameron and attempts to help him up but Cameron refuses to believe him saying that he only trusts Mike and Zoey. Left with no other choice after failing his attempts to warn him about Mal, Alejandro reluctantly leaves Cameron to his fate. It is unknown if he would go back to save Cameron when he planned to make him see the truth. But this was not meant to be when he is suddenly captured by Ezekiel and locked up along with Courtney, Scott and Zoey. When Mal is brought in next, Courtney comments that it's all up to Gwen and Cameron to stop Ezekiel now. Alejandro predicts Gwen will win as he reveals his confrontation with Cameron. Zoey questions this and demands to know what happened to Cameron in the mime. Alejandro tries to reason with Zoey by saying that he tried to help him but he left him instead when he comments that he only trusts Mike and Zoey. Mal just scoffs and accuses Alejandro for leaving Cameron "hanging". At this point on, Alejandro states he didnt leave him "hanging". Moments later, everyone is recused by Gwen and she sends him to Boney Island, much to his dismay. In the next episode, Alejandro, having all ready done fifty push ups after being the last one to arrive, plans to abandon his goals for winning the competition and focus on stopping Mal from doing anymore evil deeds. Before his arrival though, Mal would later lie to Zoey by telling her that he saw Alejandro heartlessly left Cameron to his fate in the mine, which promotes her vote against Alejandro. She would later pass the information on to Gwen, who agrees to help Zoey vote off Alejandro. Just before the challenge, Mal confronts Alejandro and the two would exchange words with Mal warning him to back off with his plans while Alejandro reminds him that he can still redeem himself, now that he has a DVD with all his secrets recorded. Alejandro then plans to blackmail Mal, who appears unfazed. Unfortunately, the former is eventually outpaced by the latter when Mal not only crushes his wrist tightly, but also accuses Alejandro's family saying by mocking "Dead donkey's don't talk" (which makes Chris laugh at this in the process). As Mal begins to crush his wrist tighter, Alejandro is forced to accept defeat but lies to Mal that he will keep his secret safe. Zoey then questions about the two before Mal lies by saying that Alejandro tripped and he was just helping him get up, Mal then warns Alejandro to be careful. The challenge then begins and, despite having his wrist swollen, Alejandro still chooses to stop Mal anyway's and try to warn everyone about him. These things fail however, when he never confronted Courtney and he failed to convince Scott when the latter is caught in a dangerous situation during the challenge. Alejandro did attempt to warn Gwen first, but Mal silences him. Alejandro later falls into one of Mal's traps, but survives before going past Gwen and Zoey, he almost when past Mal, but chooses to fight him instead. Mal responds by using Svetlana as her skills to injure Alejandro by smacking him at the bars numerous of times, with even Zoey and Gwen watching in horror. But this didn't last long when Mike manages to stop Mal's plans from the inside, and Alejandro avoids Mal's torture trap, before proceeding to the finish line. However, he decides to wait for Zoey and when she comes along, he wants to talk to her about the threat, hoping to warn her about Mal. But Zoey refuses to believe Alejandro due to his pasture in Total Drama World Tour and her great trust in Mike. Instead, she lashes out at him for leaving Cameron in the mine and tells him to leave her alone, before running off. Alejandro follows her, pleads for her to listen, also understand that Mike is not who he seems and he'll prove it. But his sentence is cut short when Alejandro gets hit by a couple of leeches, Zoey sees him in trouble and almost shows remorse for him, but she is soon forced to take the lead when the pair get attacked by more leaches. After easily convincing Scott and Courtney to vote off Alejandro when he lies that Alejandro caused Cameron kissing Courtney in the first place, Mal would later attack Alejandro and call him Al, this finally yields Alejandro's rage as he vows to make Mal pay for his actions. Alejandro makes one final attempt to keep him alive in the competition via zip lining to the finish line, but fails when Mal grabs onto Alejandro and brings them both back down to the river, allowing Zoey to win. Alejandro not only votes for Mike but also draws a devil of his vote in order to gain the attention of the others over his true motives, but is regardless when everyone else votes for Alejandro, causing his elimination and defeat also avenging the contestants eliminations he caused. However, he makes one final attempt to warn Zoey about Mal by saying that "A greater evil is lurking" and that the "truth is in the art", before being flushed. In a deleted scene shows Alejandro coming out of a frozen lake and landing in snow he begins to shiver in the freezing air when a snowmobile appears driven by Heather, Alejandro smiles at her but gets slapped in the face by Heather for getting her eliminated Alejandro retorts by saying he misses her Heather smiles back forgiving him and the duo drive off on the snowmobile. He appears yet again in the finale as he is popped in of the balloons filled by Owen along with Heather who are now frock to help Mal it appears the Alejandro and Heather have made up and started dating after their respective eliminations much to Chris's disgust. They spend the entire duration of the episode making out instead of helping Mal. Eventually Chris becomes fed up and changes the challlenge, so that the prize money being up for grabs for anyone. Upon hearing this, Alejandro and Heather turn on each other and start fighting. However his efforts are thwarted by Mike (who has finally regained control of his body) and gives him one of Fang's teeth. This causes the mutant shark to chase after Alejandro in a fashion similar to what he did with Scott in the previous season. After one of the finalists pulls out the sword wins the season, the island begins to sink. Heather is frustrated that they've been cheated out of a million dollars again, but Alejandro comforts her that they have each other. However, their moment is interrupted by Fang, forcing them to swim for their lives again. Allies *Courtney (In Total Drama World Tour) *Heather (Love Interest and sometimes Archenemy) *Lindsay *Scott *Tyler Enemies *Blaineley *Bridgette *Cameron *Chef Hatchet *Chris McLean *Cody *Courtney (In Total Drama All-Stars) *DJ *Duncan *Ezekiel *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Jo *José (older brother) *Lightning *Leshawna *Mike *Mal *Noah *Owen *Sam *Sierra *Zoey (although he did try to absolve himself by attempting to warn her about Mal for her sake that Mike is not who he seems) Trivia *Alejandro is the fourth main villain of the Total Drama series after Heather, Justin and Courtney. *He is voiced by Marco Grazzini in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour and was voiced by Alex House in Total Drama All-Stars. *Beth, Eva, Jo, Sierra and Zoey are the only girls not attracted to Alejandro, likely because they are aware of his true nature. **Beth never interacted to Alejandro, although she was fully aware of his true nature. **Eva never interacted to Alejandro, although she was fully aware of his true nature. **Jo and Alejandro were teammates in TDAS as the Villainous Vultures. The two won the challenge in Episode 1. However, Jo confronted Alejandro about his legs in Episode 2. Finally, Alejandro knew that Jo was having a rivalry with Heather while trying to lure Gwen into an alliance, he beats her to it and later votes her off due to her selfish attitude. **Sierra was one of the two characters, along with Alejandro, to be introduced to Total Drama in the third season. Throughout Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro and Sierra were teammates until Sierra switched teams, much to Alejandro's disappointment. While Sierra questioned Alejandro's appearance, Alejandro would manipulate Sierra into voting off Owen. In the final four (twice), Sierra voted for Alejandro due to discovering his true nature. However, she would cause Chris's plane to explode which causes her elimination instead. The two became contestants and were placed in separate teams during Total Drama All-Stars and they never interacted on that point of view, although Alejandro yet again outranked Sierra when he and his team chose to eliminate her in Episode 7. **Zoey knows about Alejandro's true nature due to his pasture in World Tour. The two would win challenges for their team in the first four episodes. In Episodes 9 and 10, Zoey accused Alejandro of leaving Cameron in the mine while he attempted to warn her about Mal. Nevertheless, Zoey never believed or even questioned him about this and voted him off. However, Zoey would later see Alejandro's attempts to redeem himself when she finally learns the truth about Mal. *Alejandro surprisingly share many similarities with Scott, his successor **Both competed in two seasons. **Both were the main antagonists of the first season they competed in. **Both were injured so badly in their debut season that they need to be put into robot suits to recover. **Both were placed on the Villainous Vultures in their second season. **Both were the contestants to found and use the McLean-Brand Chris Head Invincibility Statue. **Both have had romantic interactions with Courtney. ***Both have kissed Courtney. **Both were the only two contestants to be exiled twice in Total Drama All-Stars. **Both of them are saboteurs. **Both became aware of Mal's existence and, despite becoming anti-heroes, barley managed to warn Zoey about the threat before being sabotaged and eliminated. Although at one point Alejandro found out first and attempted to warn Scott about the threat, but to no approval. Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Singing Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Friend of the hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Zoopaths Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemy Category:In love villains Category:Bullies Category:Greedy Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Neutral Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Living Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Athletic Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Deal Makers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Egomaniacs Category:On & Off Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Big Bads Category:Strategic Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Boxers Category:Sociopaths Category:Nemesis Category:Siblings